


there are no heroes (in a world where heroes can’t die)

by BladeOfOlympus



Series: Alex/Alek stuff [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Different AUs, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladeOfOlympus/pseuds/BladeOfOlympus
Summary: Pieces of lives





	there are no heroes (in a world where heroes can’t die)

**Author's Note:**

> this one is set in a kind of medieval world where people have powers.
> 
> Alek and Jason are in the army, Alek in intelligence, Jason as a lieutenant.
> 
> Jason is dense as fuck.

Alek is really,  _really_ not in the mood for this, they realize when (shirtless) Lieutenant Jason opens his door. 

"Hel?" He asks, looking down at him. Hel, the guy who had just introduced himself to Alek as Jason's  _boyfriend_ _(they had heard the sound of glass cracking, they swore it, but the only thing breaking was inside their chest)_ , blushed bright red and looked anywhere but at Jason. Alek likewise did their best to not look. 

_(How could they when his boyfriend was standing there, they thought, heartbreak swelling)_

"HI JASON." Hel shouts, flustered. Alek sighs.

"Well here's your boyf." They mutter, only to be ignored. Hel and Jason keep talking but Alek doesn't really listen. 

_(It's so stupid of them to look at this and feel jealous. They had no claim to Jason, not when he had never really shown any kind of affection back to them. The anniversary of the whole loosing-their-leg-via-their-parents thing just makes it hurt worse)_

"I'm gonna go eat the rest of Aslan's sweets," They say when they notice a pause in the conversation, "See ya."

"Oh." Hel seems politely surprised, but not like he minds. Alek wants to punch him. "Thank you for your help."

"No big." They answer, backtracking and hoping no one notices how white their knuckles are from gripping the crutches.

"H-Hey, Alek?" Jason speaks up, and they stop, make eye contact. Suddenly they realize how absolutely  _tired_ they are, and it must show in their eyes somehow.

"What up?"

Jason waves for them to come back over.

Alek doesn't budge.

"I'm trying to rob Aslan. What is it." They ask shortly. Hel is fidgeting awkwardly.

"Alek comereeee!" Jason whines, dropping into their usual way of teasing each other. Alek tries to find it in them to reciprocate and fails.

"My sugar intake is more important that your hijinks." They tell him. He switches tactics.

"Alekandris." He tries, serious.

 _(Alek seethes. Of all the times for him to bust out the fucking full name that only their_ parents _ever used--)_

"Unless it has to do with work," Alek scowls at him, "I don't want to hear it."

"Alek, jesus fuck." Jason sounds softly exasperated. "Stop being a bitch and comere."

Hel is blushing, apparently liking this side of Jason. Alek's bloodlust rises.

"Fuck you. Pay attention to your boyfriend--" The word tastes like  _hurt_ in their mouth-- "I have sugar to eat."

"O-oh, it's okay, you two go ahead and talk. I've still got a little time until I have to go to work." Hel pipes up, smiling like he's doing them a favor. Alek ignores the small, upset sound Jason makes at their refusal to move to give Hel the stink eye. He just looks back, picture of innocence, and Jason makes another upset noise.

_(It's like being punched in the heart, really)_

"I have a headache." They tell Hel, not really lying, because it does hurt, but it's their heart that's the problem. "If Jason wants to talk to me after you guys are done, I'll be in the breakroom."

"Jumanji, come here  _now_." 

Alek turns away from them, not wanting to look at Jason trying to coerce them over.

"Fuck off, King."

"I'm sure you enjoy being on border duty, don't you?" He tries, sounding casual.

 _(Bitterness rises in their throat. He's trying to_ threaten _them? Really?)_

"Maybe I should wait in your office-"

"That'd be good babe-"

Alek looks over their shoulder, all but glaring. Hel has retreated, and its just them two.

"I told you, if it doesn't got to do with work, it can wait." A pause, then they add on steely, "Or are you making this an order,  _sir?_ "

"Come here. Now." He replies as an answer. Alek does so, though they are sure to glare at him to let him know that they are _not fucking happy about it._ He puts a hand on their shoulder, not noticing them tense under the gentle gesture. "What the fuck is going on with you?"

"I'm not required to talk to you about my annual mental breakdown," They bluntly blurt, adding a venomous 'sir' on afterwards. Jason studies them.

"When was the last time you had an actual night's rest?"

"When was the last time you minded your own business?" They shoot back, angry. Jason hums, taking that more as a friendly jab than what Alek meant by it.

"Yesterday." He decides. Alek shoves his hand off their shoulder.

"You could do with it being a more regular thing." They hiss. Jason winces, then puts his other hand on their other shoulder. Eyes flashing, Alek pushes that off too. He huffs.

"Stop it, I'm trying to do something." He complains, softly tugging on their arm. Alek slaps his hand away.

_(He wants to banter, but they can't do it. Not right now. They just- can't. They need time, they need to calm down-)_

"I frankly don't  _care_ , Lieutenant."

He frowns, then sighs loudly.

"I just want you to get some  **sleep** \--wait shit--" 

Alek's eyes slide closed against their will at the word 'sleep' and they collapse to the ground, crutches landing at their sides with a noisy clatter.

They're dreaming. It's cruel, almost, the happiness the dream shows them. They're dancing again, laughing brightly as they twirl across a ballroom floor, dressed up.

Then a door slams open and Alek wakes up, bolting from the bed they've been placed on. They're disoriented from the dream and forget that they're missing their left leg from the mid thigh down. Which means when they launch out of the bed to run from the couple who threw open the doors in their dream, they go sprawling.

"Aurora, you good?" 

Alek scrambles to sit up, holding the base of their leg, and sees Jason sitting on the bed. Hel's nowhere to be seen.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Alek shouts in their native language, using anger to displace the tears trying to well up. 

"Sorry, we don't have any pasta." Jason replies, misunderstanding. He gets up and  _picks Alek up_. "Bed time."

Alek punches him in the face.

Jason only reacts with a sighed 'really?' Alek is so beyond pissed off by the feeling of being _trapped_.

"Fuck you, put me down!" They spit out, itching to punch him again. Jason plops them on the bed, quickly wrapping them in a blanket. It doesn't help the trapped feeling at all, thanks Jason, so they roll off the bed, wrestling with the blanket and cursing him to hell and back. Jason picks them up again.

"Stop!" He scolds. "I want to talk."

"Stop picking me up! I swear to _god!!_ " They punch him in the chest, hard. Jason gives them a bewildered look.

"Alek, stop! What the fuck has gotten into you?!"

"PUT! ME! DOWN!" They demand. 

"Alekandris," He starts, but there's no way in hell Alek is having that. Their hand heats up, ready to shoot off an explosion.

"Put me down or I will burn your face off!" They hiss at him. Jason winces and quickly puts them on the bed. Alek moves away from him, huddling into themself angrily. They probably look like a pissed off cat, shaking and feral. 

"What's wrong?" Jason whispers desperately. "Alek, please..."

_(WHAT ISN'T WRONG?!)_

"It's the leg anniversary." They shortly reply instead, knowing he'll understand. Hoping, really. He does, sympathy flashing over his features. He offers a hand to hold. Alek pulls the blanket over their head.

_(They don't want to hold his hand. Their heart is cracked and raw and panic is clawing at their lungs.)_

Jason waits. 

"I don't want to hold your hand." They say quietly after a moment. "I'm mad at you."

_(Furious. Hurt. So so stupid.)_

"Why?"

"You put me to sleep!" Anger flares. "Then you keep picking me up, and-"

_(And you are so goddamned stupid and I'm so goddamned stupid and my heart feels like red hot broken glass-)_

"Okay..." Jason says slowly. "That's fair. But I actually didn't mean to put you to sleep.. I was having some uh, power issues."

"Whatever." Alek dismisses bitterly. There's a tense minute of silence.

"I'm just worried, Alek." 

"Well then maybe," They snap, "You should have fucking told me like a normal person instead of ordering me over like some bitch in front of your  _boyfriend!"_

_(Nope, it still hurts to say)_

Jason is silent for a while. Alek can feel the hysteria creeping up on them.

"You're right." He says. They huff, instead of laughing like they want to.

"I fucking know."

"Want to write me up?" He offers. "Please. Please write me up."

_(God you're so STUPID)_

"Fuck. Off."

"...I deserved that."

" _Gee,_ " They say, voice dripping with poisonous sarcasm, "Wonderful commentary, Captain Obvious."

Jason stands up. Alek peeks out warily at him. He's rubbing his arm nervously.

"I apologize for being the dick that I am." He says lowly. Alek wants to laugh again.

_(Yeah that just heals their heart right up. He has no fucking clue what the real problem is)_

They sniff instead.

"You're lucky I tolerate you. Forgiven." They tell him.

_(They're lying through their teeth. They feel distant.)_

Jason leaves and comes back in a different outfit. Alek makes a snarky comment. It continues on for a little bit, not that Alek is tuned into the conversation. They come back when the words 'get your leg cut off, then we can talk' leaves their lips.

"I've considered it." Jason responds. Its a sobering sentence. Alek feels as if they were just doused in cold water.

"Of course you have." They say stiffly. "I'm gonna go."

"Do you want me to get your crutches for you?"

"Yeah."

He goes and grabs them from the hallway, but stops before he hands them over.

"Could... you do me a favor?" Jason asks, ignoring the way Alek holds their hands out for the crutches. 

"Depends." They reply, staring him down. "What'd you want."

"Could you... Maybe..." He pauses for a moment, struggling. "Not..? Tell anyone that I'm dating someone? I just.. I want that to stay a secret."

_(There's something stuck in Alek's throat. Hatred? Hurt? Hysteria?)_

"Oh." Alek sounds flat, even to themself. "Yeah. Don't worry about it."

"Thanks." Jason finally gives them the crutches. When he continues, it's obvious he's trying to lighten the mood. "So, when are you gonna ask out that one guy? What's his face. Ass land?"

Alek stands, quiet. Aslan is the other person they have a crush on, but if they're being realistic...

_(They're not worthy of him. He deserves more than their mess. They'd never want to make him hurt because of how broken they are.)_

"I'm not." Is all they say. Jason watches them, soft.

"You seem like you really like him." He says. Alek shrugs.

"Not really any of your business, sir."

"...I know. Just an observation."

_(shut the fuck up)_

"Well here's another thing for you to observe. Me leaving." 

Jason watches them go to the door.

"Good day, Alek." He says sadly; then, in a last ditch effort to get them to smile, "Be a good child, I can smell your mischief from here."

"Go suck a dick, sir." Alek snaps at him in the other language again, stalking out. They slam the door behind them.

 

God they feel sick.


End file.
